


Moment of truth

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [15]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Death Threats, Hospitals, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: You can't hide the truth forever.





	Moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been 84 years ! I know. I am ashamed. Well the knew chapter is finally up. I hope this compensates for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it !
> 
> P.S Description of a panic attack. Please read with caution if you are affected. Description starts at   
> "Takeshi left the room followed by his bodyguard." until "Shion placed his hand on Nezumi’s throat were he had pressed. “I’m sorry.”

The temperature in the room felt as if it had dropped below zero in a matter of seconds and time slowed down along with it. The only sound Nezumi could hear was the beating of his heart in his ears as he fanatically scanned the room for an exit or something to use as a weapon as Takeshi made his way in the room. One of his men was stationed beside the door, blocking their way. Takeshi took one of the chairs and slowly dragged it on the vinyl tile floor filling the room with a screeching sound that send shivers down their spine. He turned it around and sat, leaning his chest on the back support.   
  
“Ah! What a lovely family reunion, don’t you think?” His eyes first met Ryo. “Mmm you look beat down…. Well in a more literal way. Maybe you should check in as well so Nezumi doesn’t feel lonely.” Takeshi had a playful tone in his voice but they both knew that could change from one second to the other.  

“Speaking of which….” His dark eyes drifted off to Nezumi. “It’s always sad to see one of my top boys like this… You look so pale, sit down.” Takeshi motioned with his head to the bed but Nezumi didn’t move.

“That wasn’t a request. I said sit down.” And there it was, the playful tone was no more. Vanished into thin air. Instead a harsh and demanding one took its place.

“Nezumi did as he was told despite the fact that he just wanted to leap forth and tackle the bastard down. Nezumi moved slowly, he still felt lightheaded and weak; however his eyes never left Takeshi’s like two predators studying each other, waiting for the first move to be made. The moment he stepped aside, Shion came into view. Takeshi’s cold stare finally fell on him. For a moment Nezumi thought he saw his pupils dilate in disbelief? Fear? He couldn’t tell but as quickly as those emotions appeared the next moment they were gone, as if it had never happened.

“My deepest apologies! I didn’t know we had extra company. What’s your name?”

“Don’t answer him.”Nezumi quickly spoke before Takeshi finished forming his question.

“I see you forgot your manners.”

“Go to hell.”

Takeshi pulled his red hair back and adjusted his tie.

“Now, if you want to continue this pleasant discussion in a civilised manner you will shut the fuck up.” It didn’t take much for Shion to understand that he has short tempered.

“So, I will ask one last time. What is your name boy?”

“Shion.” He thought it best not to beat around the bush, something told him that this man was dangerous.

“Mmmm Shion. Original just like your appearance.” Nezumi and Shion both darted apprehensive looks at each other.

“This is not something I usually do so consider yourself lucky. Leave this room, quietly. Alert anyone and you will regret it. That’s a promise.”

Shion thought for a moment.

“No.”

“Come again?”

“I said, no. I’m not leaving Nezumi here with you.”

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. I wasn’t giving you an option here.”

“And maybe you didn’t hear me well either. I said no.”

Takeshi smiled. White teeth showing. He placed his hands on the back support of the chair and rested his head on them.

“Shion what the hell are you doing? Get out of here.” Nezumi gave him an incredulous look. Shion didn’t move. He just kept his eyes glued on Takeshi, they were a shade darker. No more that bright red. Nezumi didn’t like where this was going.

“What do you want from Nezumi?” The question broke the silence into pieces. The tension in the room was so intense it felt like it was taking an actual form. His voice has steady, confident. Nezumi had only seen Shion like this one time and things had only gotten worse from then on.

Takeshi looked at Ryo, then at Nezumi and once again brought his dark gaze to Shion but this time he looked amused. That was never a good sign.

“Wait. He doesn’t know?!” Takeshi spoke.

“Know what?” Shion was getting annoyed but he didn’t show it. His heart was racing but he looked calm. However, that little voice telling him to grab Nezumi and run was getting loader and louder. The other part of him wanted to stay and finally find out the truth.

“That your friend here and his lover belong to me. Normally I wouldn’t say any of this to you but just seeing the look of dread in Nezumi’s eyes right now is worth it.”

Nezumi felt his head spinning. He wanted to throw up. He opened his mouth to say something but words could not come out. Ryo saw him and immediately rushed to his side.

“After so many years and they still look out for each other. If I cared I would shed a tear.”

Shion was in too much of a shock to say anything. He gazed over Ryo and saw the way he looked at Nezumi. So much for being a genius. It was so apparent but Shion never saw these things until they were splayed out in front of him in plain sight. But right now was not the time to wallow in self-pity or to feel jealous. What mattered was getting out of here even if he hated the idea of Nezumi having to move but the hospital wasn’t safe anymore that much he could tell. Takeshi’s cold voice broke his trail of thoughts.

“Enough with the small talk. You two are coming with me. No sudden moves or attempts to run.” As he got up from the chair, he deliberately pushed his black coat aside to show the gun hanging from the holster. Shion had to think of something fast, he could see Nezumi scanning the room as well, trying to find a way out. As Takeshi moved towards the door, Shion quickly took the leads that were attached before to Nezumi to monitor his heart rate and shoved them to him discretely. Nezumi looked bewildered. 

“Put these back on.” Shion whispered. Nezumi still looked puzzled.

“I would if I knew where they go…” Ryo overheard them and without time to loose stepped in front of them to give them as much cover as he could so Shion could place the sticky sponges over his chest and lower abdomen. Ryo and Nezumi looked at each other in confusion but didn’t say anything.

“Don’t make me wait. Get your asses over here. Now!” Takeshi raised his voice. His black eyes were stone cold as if no emotion had ever passed through them.

Shion walked to the end of the bed Nezumi was still sitting on. His hands were not shaking and neither was his voice when he spoke. He had that vacant look in his eyes when things got serious and it seemed as if all his thoughts were gone.

“Leave.” Was the only thing he said.

“Excuse me?” Takeshi was starting to lose his temper. He walked over to Shion and grabbed his jaw between his hand, pressing down hard, knuckles turning white, as he lowered himself to make eye contact.

“I don’t think you realise the situation you’re in boy.” His voice was deep, threatening. Nezumi nearly sprang off the bed but Shion motioned him with his hand not to interfere. Had Ryo not been holding him, he wouldn’t have listened. Takeshi pushed Shion backwards with force making the other stubble back. Shion moved slowly to Nezumi, his body moving on its own accord and placed his arm around Nezumi’s neck.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Ryo shouted and advanced to stop Shion but he ignored Ryo as if he didn’t even hear him speak and turned all his attention to Takeshi who seemed genuinely surprised as well.

“Either you take your men and leave this room or before you have any time to act I’ll just apply pressure to Nezumi’s carotid. He is still attached to a heart rate monitor so if he starts losing consciousness the monitor will notify nurses and doctors, which will storm in here and all I have to do then is shout that you have a gun and the police will follow shortly. So what’s it going to be?”

All eyes in the room were on Shion. Takeshi made a step towards them but Shion tightened his grip. Nezumi winced at the sensation, his hands flying unconsciously to grip at Shion’s arm. Shion hated every minute of it. He hated having his arms around the other’s throat. Hated the feeling of the others body as it shook under the pressure. The monitor started reacting. Takeshi stopped midway. His gaze was sharp as a knife. Anger boiling in him. He hated being made a fool of. He took a deep breathe before speaking.

“Have it your way. But know this. Try to escape the city and I _will_ know about it and the next time we meet I’ll kill you on the spot without hesitation. Oh and Shion. It was a careless mistake not to walk away… Next time we meet will be the last for you as well.”

Takeshi left the room followed by his bodyguard. The moment he was out of the room, Shion released his grip. He tried to stand straight but nearly lost balance. All the adrenaline was leaving his body fast. The words of Takeshi made his heart race at an alarming rate, his breathing got faster. The room started to spin and a wave of panic washed over him. He was hyperventilating. Before he could fall and hit the ground Ryo grabbed him by the waist and lead his to a chair to sit down. The next minute Nezumi was by his side taking his face in between his hands.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Shion’s eyes were everywhere but Nezumi’s face. He felt his stomach clench, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

“Shion. Just listen to my voice. He’s gone. I’m here. Shion.” His voice was calm. Nezumi caressed the other’s cheek with his thumb. Finally, Shion looked into those grey eyes and started remembering how to breathe again. It took him some time to quiet down. All this time Ryo was watching them. Not saying a word. What could he say really? He just felt the knife dive deeper into his chest as more and more realization started to sink in.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. One moment I was calm and knew exactly what to do, but the moment he left the room I started to panic. I’m sorry.” Shion finally spoke, his voice a little shaky.

“What are you apologizing for you idiot? You just saved us. Both of us.”

Shion placed his hand on Nezumi’s throat were he had pressed. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re apologizing for this? Shion, if you hadn’t done what you did I would have more serious problems than this. I’m fine, thanks to you.”

“Nezumi, who was this man? What did he mean you belonged to him?” _Also what did he mean by lover?_ That part Shion kept it for himself. Now was not the time.

Nezumi for the first time looked defeated. He would have to tell him the truth, that much he owed him now.

“Shion I promise I’ll tell you but we have to leave this place. I don’t trust Takeshi to keep his word. He might be back.”

“I agree we have to move quickly.” Ryo walked over to them. Nezumi still a hard time seeing him in such a state. He wanted nothing more than to beat to a pulp the assholes who did this to Ryo.

“We can go to my place. It’s the safest… for now.” Shion said as he got up.

All three sneaked out of hospital and made their way to the street were several of taxis were stationed. Walking home in Nezumi's condition was out of the question. Shion opened the back door and helped Nezumi in. Ryo went to the side of the road to get in as well but before he could get in, a black car pulled aside and one of Takeshi’s man grabbed him and through him in the car. They sped away before anyone could do or say anything. Nezumi shouted from inside the car. His vision blurry from fury. He wasn’t able to think straight. He opened the door of the car and tried to run after them but they were long gone and he was still too weak. Shion ran after him and pulled him back.

“Shit, shit shit!” Nezumi’s voice had trouble coming out. Shion helped Nezumi back into the car. All Nezumi could feel was fear. He had shut that emotion out of his life, trying never to give into it but here it was creeping in without his permission. Fear for Ryo’s safety. Fear for Shion as now he was also a target for Takeshi. How did he fuck things up so royally? Everything that he tried to prevent from happening just backfired back in his face and left him there to clean up the mess. Shion was at a loss of words. None of them talked on the way to his place. The silence grew deep and impenetrable. The only sounds coming from the wheels against the asphalt and the city noises reaching them muffled through the car's window. Shion had learned part of the truth but now even more questions came bombarding his head. Nezumi on the other hand has physically and emotionally exhausted. He just stared out the window with a blank expression in his eyes. His mind was all over the place with the events of tonight. Deep down he knew Takeshi wouldn’t kill Ryo. He was a way of getting to him but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t punish him. He clenched his fist just at the thought. Nails digging into skin at the point of almost drawing blood. There was though, a part in all of this that Nezumi couldn’t completely understand and couldn’t shake off a feeling of unease. It clung to him like cologne on old clothes. The moment Takeshi had laid eyes on Shion he could have sworn he saw surprise? Disbelief ? In those lifeless, black eyes. Had he imagined it? If not, why? Takeshi never showed such signs. Whatever it was, Nezumi didn’t like it. When they reached Shion’s apartment, Shion helped Nezumi to bed. He gave him a new set of his clean clothes but when he went to help him to change Nezumi refused. Of course. What did he expect really? Even now Nezumi wouldn’t agree to that kind of help.

“Rest tonight. Tomorrow we talk. No excuses.” Shion sounded dead serious. He was ready to argue with Nezumi but all Nezumi did was shake his head in agreement. Shion was ready to go prepare the couch for himself when he heard Nezumi walk behind him. He rested his head on Shion’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m making the couch.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m not going to sleep on the floor. I-“ Realization struck him. He turned to face Nezumi. Shion leaned and rested his forehead against the other, taking in a deep breath. The smell of hospital still lingered on him. Without thinking, Shion kissed Nezumi. He didn’t know why he felt this way just knew that he had to. The need overpowering every other thought. Part of him wanted reassurance. He felt insecure and he hated it but as hard as he tried he couldn’t shake off the feeling. The images of Nezumi’s and Ryo’s intimacy playing at the back of his mind. Nezumi didn’t back away, he stayed there enjoying the others warm lips on his. His heart rate increasing. An action he realised occurred only with Shion. Once Shion pulled away he took his hand and guided him to Shion’s bed. No more words were spoken again that night. They lay in bed together. Feeling each other’s bodies next to one another. Sharing heat. For the first time in many nights they felt at ease. They both drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep as exhaustion kicked in.

                                                                                    -------

Ryo was still in shock as the car drove off from the hospital. He tried to fight back but the two men overpowered him. Once he stopped moving he saw Takeshi staring at him in the rear view mirror.

“I have a job for you. Unless you want the entire club to have a round with you tonight I suggest you shut up and do as I say.” Ryo didn’t say a word. “Good boy. Now, you will go and gather as much information as you can on our new friend. Shion. Do you understand? A word to this to Nezumi and I swear to god I will put a bullet between his eyes and make you watch.”

Ryo just nodded. The games were over.

                                                                                  ------

Takeshi opened the door to his apartment. As he walked towards the bar he loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He sat heavily on his couch. Those red eyes and white hair tormented him from the moment he laid his eyes on him. Frankly he didn’t give a shit about the idle threats. Even if the doctors had come running in he could have taken care of it. Besides half of the police answered to him. But he had his suspicions for Shion and who he was. And if they came true then he’d rather walk away now than have to deal with the consequences of having hurt him. Takeshi smiled as he drank his whiskey enjoying the burn of it.   
Only time would tell if he was right and if he was… then the game just went to a whole new level.  


End file.
